


A Rude Awakening

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Blake wakes up to a face she never wanted to see again.  Her reaction throws the rest of the team into various levels of chaos as they get ready for the day ahead.





	A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Mew Shadowfang on fanfiction.net.

Blake groaned as she felt something wet tickling her face. She reached to wipe away the feeling, but froze as she felt a weight on her chest.

Amber eyes blinked open and locked with the evil ones of the black and white beast that had been licking her face moments prior.

Letting out an inhumane (and very catlike) yowl, Blake rolled out of bed, dislodging the corgi from its position.

She grunted as she hit the floor, and narrowed her eyes at Zwei. In response, the furry beast tilted its head in that menacing way of his and let his tongue hang out in a threatening manner.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked groggily from her perch on her bed. Apparently, Blake's caterwaul had woken up the rest of the team.

Yang stuck her head over the side of her bed and looked down upon her partner sprawled out on the floor. At the sight of Zwei sitting only a few feet away, she broke out into laughter.

"Zwei, did you wake up Blake?" she asked.

The dog barked in affirmation, causing the resident Faunus to leap up onto Ruby's bed. Her covered ears were pressed flat against her skull to the point where her bow disappeared amid the frazzled strands of her similarly colored hair.

The bed swayed dangerously, but the ropes held fast.

"Umm, Blake…?" Ruby began, but cut herself off when the girl question shot a glare her direction.

"N-never mind." Ruby jumped off the bed, causing it to sway again. She stopped to pat Zwei's head on the way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He barked again, his tail wagging faster than Ruby on a sugar rush. Blake snarled at the dog and retreated farther into the corner of her leader's bed.

Yang laughed even harder at her friends' antics and ended up rolling off her bed onto the floor.

"Ow…" she winced. "This puts a whole new meaning to Rolling on the Floor Laughing."

Weiss huffed at her attempt at humor and got up herself.

"You guys are unbelievable. Every single one of you."

She glanced up at her teammate on the bunk above hers and shook her head in dismay.

"We've got to do something about this fear of yours, Blake."

Blake scowled.

"He's a monster." She defended. "He's got you all under his spell."

Weiss sighed and turned her attention to the dog in question, bending down to rub his ears in apology for her teammate's actions.

"It's okay Zwei," she said. "Blake's just…Blake."

The dog barked again, and trotted over to look up at the Faunus. Blake hissed down at him, and shot a quick glare at Weiss for her comment.

The heiress waved her off and went about gathering her stuff for the day.

Blake returned her full attention back to the insufferable canine. Despite her clear messages delivered through hisses, growls and glares, that mutt just couldn't understand she wanted to be left alone. He continued to bark again and again (and again) each one becoming more frantic.

Every time that otherworldly sound left his mouth, Blake jumped, causing the bed to sway.

Blake let out one final growl as the ropes holding her up frayed and let her fall.

_CRASH! ___

____

____

Ruby stuck her head out of the bathroom as Weiss stomped over to her, ranting about unsafe sleeping arrangements. 

Zwei dashed under the heiress' feet, toppling her as he began sniffling through the fallen bunk for Blake, but the Faunus had already made her way atop Yang's bed. Weiss let out another shriek as she fell on the blonde, who was still on the floor laughing her head off.

All in all, it was just another morning for Team RWBY.


End file.
